Bleach: Clash With The Shadow Realm
by Zairku
Summary: Bleach/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. A couple of High Schools in Japan have decided to enter into an exchange program. Domino and Karakura High. Now Ichigo will have more to worry about than just hollows.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and thank you for choosing this fan fiction please read and review, tell me what ya think.I apologize for any possible grammical errors ahead of time, please no flames^^

This is before the memory world arc in Yu-gi-oh, and after Ichigo fights off the Menos.

_"thoughts"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The park, Enter the menos Grande**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An unknown person in the distance stands on the top of a building close enough to the action, but not noticeable to those involved in the fight. "Well, well, well a menos Grande but why is it here, I wonder" he smirked "oh yes I remember now, I spiced the bait up a bit".

Rukia watched in terror as a menos appeared to face Ichigo and Uryu"A cero…does he intend to release a doom blast right here? YOU'VE GOT TO RUN BOTH OF YOU, OR THERELL BE NOTHING LEFT OF YOU!" Rukia yelled.

The unknown figure watches on as Ichigo charged at the hollow "ah yes Ichigo, you are quite the substitute soul reaper aren't you, a little rash I suppose".

Ichigo manages to catch the cero and fire it back "I….WIN!!!" he announces victorious as the menos retreats injured.

The spectator walks away "well Ichigo have fun with these petty hollows, because soon the power of the Shadows shall descend upon karakura town".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Domino High school (the next day)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey yug" Joey said as he walked up too yugi, "you know that exchange student program".

"Yeah" yugi responds "what about it Joey"?

"Well, bakura signed up for it, and he wasn't lookin like himself".

A small evil chuckle came from behind them "I see you haven't forgotten about me Joey' it was Bakura, he spoke with an air of confidence as he showed off the item he had stolen after Rex and Weevil took it, "what are ya planin weirdo" Joey spoke his attention on Bakura.

"My feelings are hurt Joey why would I be planning anything, maybe I want to learn at a different school for awhile I mean it is an exchange program." his tone easily picked up as a lie.

"Yea and maybe you haven't tried one too many shadow games" Joey stated in sarcastic anger. With this Yugi's puzzle activated and the pharaoh stepped in "Bakura what are you planning"?

Bakura just laughed "if you want to know pharaoh then sign up, _after all you're needed for my plans as well_". "Bakura!" the pharaoh said in a stern voice "whatever you're planning, I will stop you".

The evil spirit chuckled "you're more than welcome to try" he sneered confidently as he walked out of the school. Yugi saw no other option and signed the paper making himself a candidate for the exchange program.

He looked back to see his friends signing up "I can't let you come with me it's too dangerous". Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Duke all stood in front of their friend and Joey spoke "hey yug, ya really think were gonna let ya do this by yourself".

"But Joey it's too dangerous" Yugi began but was cut off buy Tristan "were coming with" he said firmly "Yeah" the others said in stern unison, and with that his friends were signed up as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEANWHILE A DISTANCE AWAY FROM THE SCHOOL…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HA! The fools are probably signing up right now, and I will make sure they are selected to attend Karakura high!" Bakura sneered in satisfaction, his goal being met.

"Now I think its time I go out to sea" he reached inside his pocket and pulled out his cell phone "hello Siegfried I am in need of a means of travel by sea…. I see, thank you, yes. I have some time before the exchange program kicks in; in the meantime I have a certain treasure I must acquire". Bakura ended his call, smiling as he began to see his new plan unfold.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What could the evil Bakura be planning, what is Siegfried doing in his plans, and what is it that he intends to acquire?**

**Find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello thank you for deciding to read Chapter Two of Bleach: Clash With The Shadow Realm, read and review please….do it! **I AM ZAIRKU HEAR ME ROAR!...**grrrr =^_^= also my Australian typing is defiantly the best so meh

**(KARAKURA HIGH)**

* * *

It was another average day as Ichigo and friends walked around before school started"Hey, Uryū aren't those exchange students coming in today" Ichigo spoke his tone nonchalant.

The Quincy looked at Ichigo not really caring about the question but answering anyway "Yes Ichigo, in fact I heard one of the exchange students is a boy named Yugi he seems to be famous, I don't really keep up with celebrities".

Orihime jumped in upon hearing this news "Yugi Mutou he's the King of Games.."Oh look here comes Chad" she smiled proud of knowing this information while waving at Chad. "Hey guys, those students are here" Chad spoke pointing at an approaching bus.

Soon the attention of all the students outside the school fell solely on the exchange students. Everyone stared as the exchange students left the bus almost immediately the students began to talk amongst themselves.

"Hey…that's Yugi Motou….-... king of games…-…he's shorter in person…-..Oh he's so cute!" the crowd was abuzz with this kind of talk as the Famous King of Games walked towards the front of the school with the other students following behind him.

Joey looked around and groaned "I tell ya Yug, I get no respect", Yugi chuckled a bit "Hey I'm sure you have some fans around here Joey".

Bakura walked in front of Yugi "well it seems your rather well known even here" he sneered in his confident tone.

The students were then instructed to go to class but the exchange students were brought aside to explain a few things. Yugi and his friends were all lined up in the principles office. A man of average height and short black hair stepped in "hello and welcome to our school, I hope you enjoy your stay" each student was handed a piece of paper.

He continued when he saw that all the students had one "this has any instructions you may need please proceed to class and have a good day". With that the students all left to there class, Yugi and his friends were set in the same class.

"Students quite please, settle down" the teacher began "please welcome this group from the exchange program, please introduce yourselves". Yugi went first and looked at the class "my name is Yugi Motou" whispers filled the room regarding his fame and his being shorter in person and of course the fan girl chatter. Soon after, the class quieted down after being told to by their teacher.

"My name is Joey Wheeler" he waited for a bit and walked silently "no love for Joey that's just great". Once the introductions were done class began. Its was soon lunch time where some students hung out at the roof, the cafeteria, and sometimes the classroom.

Today Keigo was being his usual noisy self "Hey Ichigo I cant believe how many people have started playing duel monsters, all because of the exchange students, I bet you haven't jumped on the bandwagon" Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards "I've actually played the game a few times, got a problem with that".

Keugo hung his head low and walked in defeat silently away muttering to himself. Of course thinking the classroom would be the safest place to escape the fans Yugi hides in his classroom and decides to talk to the orange haired kid, walking up he extends his hand and smiles "Hello my name is Yugi Motou".

Taking his hand and shaking he replied "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, aren't you that King of Games kid". Yugi smiled "yep the very same" Yugi's eyes landed on Ichigo's cards "do you play"?

Ichigo put his cards away "Not that much, oh...hey Chad what's up". Chad walked up to Yugi his height taking Yugi by obvious surprise "I'm Yugi, nice to meet you" the boy extended his hand once more this time to Chad the tall high school student shakes his hand in return.

"My name is Yasutora Sado, my friends call me Chad" soon after his introduction Chad remembered something "Hey Yugi, Valon says hi". This caught Yugi's attention "How do you know Valon"? Chad heard his question and decided to answer "He is a friend of mine, I met him in Australia during school break once, he got me some cards and I played the game for while but not so much anymore".

Chad continued "you see a couple days ago I told him about the exchange program over the phone and once he heard your name he said he knew you, so he might visit". Yugi began to remember the seal of Orichalcos "How is Valon nowadays"? Chad just shrugged "he's alright".

Uryū then walked inside the classroom "Ichigo can we talk in private" the Quincy grabbed Ichigo's shirt and tried to pull him out of the class. Ichigo of course was resisting "hey hey off the shirt, I'll follow you out".

With that they walked out of the classroom and closed the door, it was then that the Quincy began "Ichigo, I know your dense in the head when it comes to spiritual pressure but I can tell you that I am sensing some strange dark spiritual pressure from that Yugi kid and his friend with the white hair".

Ichigo's face showed a lack of interest "Hey I'm not dense I sensed somthin strange too…just didn't know what it was". Uryū with an annoyed breath continued "Ichigo we need to let Urahara know about this".

Without warning one of the students to which Uryū was referring walked up to them "Hello I don't believe we have been introduced, my name is Ryo Bakura" Uryū looked at the strange student and could feel the strange power emanating from him. "My name is Uryū Ishida" said the Quincy soon after Ichigo added "and my name is Ichigo Kurosaki". As the boy walked into the classroom he looked at Yugi "I think we are all in for quite the interesting year" his accent a humorous sneer. Not too long after this class resumes.

After a long day of school as the students leave to go home the exchange students of course are left to wait for those they are to stay with. Bakura walked up to Yugi "Well Pharaoh I wonder who you might be staying with?"

The puzzle soon activated and the Pharaoh merely looked at the evil spirit of the ring "Bakura, I will ask you only one time to stop whatever you are planning right now" the Pharaohs voice carried authority but to no avail. Bakura was rather enjoying holding all the right cards "but Pharaoh that would ruin so many surprises".

Just then Ichigo walked out the front of the school only to see his dad waiting. "Hello! Son!" Ichigo wore his trademark blank expression as his dad made yet another loud entrance. "Dad what are you doing here I walk home remember".

Isshin gave a smug smirk "You can walk home if you like I'm here to pick up an exchange student!" The exchange students began looking at the notes looking for Ichigo's last name. Ichigo looked at the group "So glad you told me dad" his sarcasm clear.

Tea spoke up "Hey, does anyone have Kurosaki on there paper?" Yugi and his friends looked at there notes but no one had Kurosaki written on them, once this was confirmed they all looked at Bakura. "Well Mr. Kurosaki, I truly appreciate you opening up your home". Ichigo went to the front seat of the vehicle while Bakura sat in the seat behind him "Goodbye Yugi today was a lot of fun". With that Yugi, Joey and the others watched as Bakura drove off.

Joey like his friends were on edge "Hey guys, I don't like the looks of things, somethin seems off." "Gee ya think so?" was Tristan's sarcastic reply. The Pharaoh quickly got there attention "We don't know what Bakura is planning but we will find out, and we will stop him." That gave everyone the confidence they needed. The principle walked up to the group.

"I regret to inform you that your host homes that we had arranged have been the victim of unfortunate circumstances, and thus you will be relocated to a hotel nearby until such time as better arrangements can be made I am sorry for the inconvenience" The students were bummed to hear this but nevertheless set off to see there temporary living arrangements.

Duke Devlin who hadn't said much decided to chime in "Who wants to bet Bakura had something to do with this?" the group didn't say anything everyone knew he was probably right.

**MEANWHILE IN A CONFERENCE AT THE PARADIUS COMPANY **--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man presses an intercom button "Sarah, please set up the next meeting via satellite." "Yes sir" the girl pressed a button and on a screen in front of this man. A man appears on his screen "G'day Rafael, it's been quite a while mate."

"So Valon you have a business idea you want to run by me?" Rafael was always business at these hours. "That's right, an-" Sarah's voice came over the intercom interrupting Valon "Sir there is a man at the front desk who says he is here on very important business, I told him you were in a meeting but he said that it could not wait, he said that there is too much a- wait sir you cant…he is on his way up sir I will call security."

Rafael thought for a moment "Sarah don't worry about it, if its so important, I guess I'll hear him out, I have security if I need it, Valon I will contact you as soon as I'm done here." Valon shrugged "Don't take to long mate my idea is burnin." The screen went blank Rafael's attention went to the door. As it opened His eyes widened as the guest walked in. He could not believe his eyes "W-What are you doing here?"

* * *

**So it seems that Bakura has shaken the pharaoh and his friends, what interest does Bakura hold in Ichigo and who was the guest that shocked Rafael so? **

**Find out next chapter!**

Well I thought about typing more but I think I should wait for some reviews, I haven't updated in a while so I hope ya liked it. I really would like to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright I was going to wait for some more reviews but I guess I just have a story to tell.

**(Kurosaki Home)**

* * *

Isshin opened the door to his household for their new guest "I hope you enjoy your stay here, Karin, Yuzu come down and greet our guest!" His voice carried his usual cheer. Karin walked from the kitchen "Dad stop being so loud we can hear you just fine from the kitchen."

Karin and Yuzu walked up to Bakura "Welcome to our home my name is Karin" Yuzu spoke up next. "And my name is Yuzu" Karin wore a blank expression, while Yuzu's contagious smile moved Isshin's heart "My girl's are so polite, oh my dear Masaki they have such manners." Bakura smiled back at the two "Thank you very much, I appreciate this very much."

Ichigo began walking up the stairs "Hey Bakura, come on up I'll show you your room." Bakura looked up "Oh, thank you" he followed Ichigo up the steps until Ichigo stopped at a door and opened it "Well here it is, make yourself at home I gotta go and take care of a few things, do ya wanna come with?" Bakura declined "Thank you Ichigo, but I think I will stay and hang out here for a bit." Ichigo shrugged "Suit yourself."

Bakura closed his door and chuckled "I am having way too much fun!" he exclaimed taking his phone from his pocket. The phone rang a couple times before being answered "Siegfried tell me, have you gathered the cards I asked for from the participants of duelist kingdom?"

Siegfried smirked "But of course I am having them sent to you at this very moment, some were reluctant at first, of course they eventually donated them, did your voyage at sea yield any results" Bakura couldn't help but laugh "Yes and I cant wait to show the Pharaoh and his friends."

There was a knock at the door Yuzu answered only to see a package with Bakura's name on it "Bakura! Bakura!" Yuzu went up the stairs with a package in hand "You've got a package" Bakura took the box "Thank you Yuzu" She nodded and smiled and went about her business as Bakura shut his door and opened the package, upon seeing the contents he began to laugh "Ha! Ha!" he immediately dialed a number on his cell phone "listen your job begins tonight, do not fail me."

He hung up his phone marveling at his progress. "I wonder what cards Ichigo favors?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**The current living arrangements for Yugi and Co.**

* * *

Yugi was concerned they had just gotten their and already people were no doubt hurt. Joey sees this look "Hey Yug, what's eatin ya?" Yugi just smiles and waves off his concern "Nothing Joey, don't worry about it."

Duke decides to add his two cents "I'll tell you what's eating him we are here to stop Bakura from doing whatever it is that he is doing and so far we have no idea what that is." The whole group felt helpless. It was then that the pharaoh came out of the puzzle to speak to Yugi directly.

"It is very unfortunate but it would seem that our only option is to let Bakura make the first move." Yugi knew he was right but wasn't happy about it "I guess it just has to get worse before it gets better." Tea sat next to Yugi "Hey how about we all go and do something fun?" Joey was all for it but curious "Like what?" Tea didn't have a clue, the group would just have to wing it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**The local Karakura town Game shop** ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And the winner is Chad!" said the excited game announcer with the current buzz about Yugi the duel monsters card game has gained some fame. Orihime was having fun watching the tournament "Chad that was so cool, you get to move on to the finals!"

Chad hadn't used his cards in awhile and thought he would be a bit rustier "yep" was his only reply. The announcer's voice boomed over the speaker "Will the final two duelists please step up"

Chad 4000/ Tyler 4000

Tyler looked at Chad unsure about how to win "Go ahead you can go first." Chad nods and draws his hand "Ok, I summon Psychic Armor Head in attack mode and play two cards face down, your turn." Tyler drew his card and looked at his hand "I play marauding Captain, and with his effect I summon Warrior Dai Grepher, I play one card facedown."

"Now my Dai Grepher attacks your floating helmet" Dai Grepher's hologram charged at the machine only to be stopped. It was Chad's facedown Negate Attack, Tyler was annoyed but ended his turn.

Chad thought for a moment "My monster's effect allows me to look in my deck for another armor card instead of conducting a normal draw phase, Then I play the spell card Full Armor Gravitation" Tyler had seen this before it was the begin of the end but he would not give up.

Chad picked up ten cards from his deck. Chad began to summon in accordance with the spell he had played "I summon Trap Buster (ATK, 0), Active Guard (DEF, 2500+500 for every face up armor card on the field), Over Boost (ATK, 0), and Buster Knuckle (ATK, 0+200 for every face up armor card), and now I reveal my facedown card limiter removal and with Over Boost's effect I attack your life points directly for 2000 points with Buster Knuckle"

Chad 4000/ Tyler 2000

If anyone had been paying attention to Chad's quiet tone it was Tyler "Are you bored or something?" Chad ignored the comment.

Yugi and co. were walking by only to see armor card holograms stopping immediately to see who's they were, then they saw Chad. Joey thought back to the last time he saw these cards "It doesn't look good for what's-his-face" Joey said after seeing the life points. Chad saw the exchange students, but turned his focus back to the game "I play two cards face down and end my turn."

Ichigo had happened by the place on his way to Mr. Urahara shop "aren't those the exchange students" Ichigo wandered in, he was quickly greeting by Orihime "Hey Ichigo, Chad is about to win!" she seemed excited.

Chad moved Over Boost to his graveyard "I sacrifice Over Boost to summon Double Cloth Armor (ATK, 0), and I use my trap card Magnet Armor" Dai Grepher shatters "I end my turn" at these words Buster Knuckle was destroyed.

"Hold on" Tyler noticed only Buster Knuckle was destroyed "All your machines should be done for!" Chad in his quiet tone responded "You can't double zero." This response earned some laughter from the crowd. Tyler just grunted as he drew his card Chad interrupted "I activate magnet armor to revive the Jet Gauntlet (DEF, 1500) I sent to the grave when my spaces were to full from Full Armor Gravitation, to use its effect to destroy your Dai Grepher." Tyler just shrugged "I play Monster reborn, to special summon Warrior Dai Grepher!

Next I play double summon and sacrifice my two warrior's to summon Tyler The Great Warrior!(ATK,3000)" with the disappearance of Marauding Captain and Dai Grepher, the hologram of Tyler the Great Warrior took the field, an impressive card but the kid wasn't done.

"Next I play, Shield Crush to destroy your Active Guard, and with the normal summon I have left, I play the only remaining card in my hand Swift Gaia The Fierce Knight (ATK, 2300) now my Warrior will strike at your trap buster" the great warrior hologram took hold of his sword and swung at the floating armor but out of nowhere Double Cloth armor got in the way and took the blow.

Chad looked at Tyler "You see with armor cards I can direct your attack to any armor cards I choose when you attacked I redirected your attack to my Double cloth armor." Both monsters shattered, "Double Cloth Armor's effect now activates both monsters are destroyed and you take damage equal to half of its attack points."

Chad 4000/ Tyler 500

Tyler did not like were this was going "Swift Gaia Attack his Trap Buster!" Swift Gaia sped towards the floating armor. "Sorry no such luck, I redirect your attack to my jet gauntlet" Swift Gaia charged at the jet gauntlet shattering its hologram image. "I end my turn" Tyler spoke hoping to survive the next turn.

Chad drew his card not using his helmets effect "I play Armored Gravitation but I will only special summon two armor cards from my deck Over Boost (ATK, 0) and Burning Knuckle (ATK, 0+200 for every face up armor monster) I then use Over Boost's effect to attack your life points directly using Burning knuckle(ATK, 1000)"

Chad 4000/ Tyler 0

The announcer walked up to Chad and gave him his box of card packs of the newest release "Chad is the winner!" the spectators watching clapped and dispersed. Ichigo walked towards Chad and from a different direction Yugi and co. did as well, Ichigo approached him first, the exchange students reached him seconds after.

Tyler put his deck in a box and was about to walk out when Chad stopped him "Hey Tyler" Chad extended his hand which was holding his prize, Tyler looked at him for a minute "Your giving me your prize?" Chad shook his head "Yep, good game." Tyler's frown turned into a big grin "Thanks Chad!" Yugi was the first to speak "Nice duel Chad!"

Joey was next of course though to no one but himself "All those cards, w-why?" Ichigo patted Chad on his shoulder "That guy didn't have a chance." Chad looked at everyone "So, what brought you guys here?"

Tea walked up to the big guy "My name is Tea I'm with the exchange students, and we were just touring the town." As if these words were some sort of signal, a man in a white hat with green strips popped up behind the group "IF IT'S A TOUR YOU NEED!!!! Then look no further! Kisuke Urahara at your service!" this met with very shocked expressions.

Ichigo let out a huff "What are you doing here?" The strange Urahara whipped out his fan and extended it to cover half his face "Just for some fresh air, and to enjoy this fun town we call Karakura!" Ichigo didn't buy it, but for the sake of the exchange group went along with it.

Urahara stepped up to Yugi "So you're Yugi Motou that famous kid huh?" Yugi nodded to this, Urahara closed his fan "You look taller on T.V." Mr. Hat and Clogs then grabbed the Millennium Puzzle and examined it Yugi and his friends tensed a bit, this did not escape Urahara's notice "This is an Egyptian artifact right? How old?"

Yugi looked at this strangely dressed man and backed away a step taking his puzzle from his hands allowing it to swing back to its resting position around his neck "About 5,000 years old." Mr. Urahara rubbed his chin and then extended his fan covering half his face again "Fancy piece there."

The man once again closed his fan "Well look at the time guess the tour will have to wait, Till next time everyone!" he walked off and shouted back "It was fun talking with you."

Ichigo just muttered "I'm surprised he didn't want an autograph." Tea pointed at another building "Hey let's see what there mall has!" They all looked at Ichigo but he shrugged "nah I got some errands to run and I already killed enough time."

Orihime walked up to the group excited "I'll go with you!" The group's attention turned to Chad who just shrugged "sure." Ichigo and the others then went there separate ways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**The Urahara shop **------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisuke was almost through the door when he stopped sensing Ichigo behind him "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked with a fake innocence. Ichigo's tone took an unusual seriousness "What did you figure out about the exchange kid?"

Kisuke turned around "well I have to do some research but, that boy has in his possession if my memory still works, a Millennium Item" Ichigo was a little confused "what's a millennium item?" Kisuke walked into his shop and turned around "Another story for another day!"

With that he shut his shop door and Ichigo blinked for a moment, a little miffed about the lack of provided Intel but he proceeded to walk home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Later that night at the Kurosaki home **------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was woken up to the sound of glass braking "What the hell!" he saw the rock inside his room and a broken window and looked outside, he noticed a boy outside dark hair red shirt and black pants "Come out here Ichigo and bring your cards" the boy spoke as his duel disk snapped into place.

Ichigo was a little pissed off "Why that little punk" Ichigo took his jacket and walked outside not needing to get dressed since he crashed when he got home after dinner, nor did he take his cards with him. "Listen here you little brat your going to pay for that window" the boy laughed "shut up and get ready, wait, where are your cards and your duel disk?"

Ichigo couldn't believe this kid "You just broke my window and you think I'm going to play a game with you?" The boy chuckled "Fine I won't pay for the window" this of course pissed Ichigo off a little. "You brat your paying for it whether you like it or not!" the boy shook his head "prove I threw the rock, oh mister officer it wasn't me I swear" the last bit was in a mock pleading voice.

Ichigo turned around "Fine whatever" he didn't make it even two steps before his deck box and a duel disk flew from his window hitting him in the face "WHAT THE HELL RUKIA!" Rukia looked offended "I saved you a trip now get over it and wrap this up!" the two opponents shuffled cards and returned them to their owner.

Ichigo 4000/ Brat 4000

Ichigo grumbled as he fixed up his deck and duel disk "You can go first I really don't care" the boy drew his card "First I play pot of greed" he draws two cards "I play polymerization and fuse Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet to fusion summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (ATK, 2100) and end my turn." A two-headed beast took the field and gave a fierce roar.

Ichigo gave a bored sigh "this kid" he drew his card "I play one monster in defense mode and play two facedown cards, your go brat." The kid didn't like the term but didn't care either "Wonder what that card is, guess I'll find out" he draws his card.

"I summon Dark blade" a warrior in dark metal armor took hologram shape, sword in hand "Attack Chimera!" the beast charged with ferocity at the face down card the card shattered being replaced by a brief holo-image of "My Arsenal Summoner has a flip effect!"

Ichigo looks through his deck and adds Guardian Kay' est to his hand. The boy clearly doesn't care "Dark Blade attack him directly" The strange dark warrior charged and his blade cut at Ichigo's duel disk. "That ends my turn"

Ichigo 2200/ Brat 4000

Ichigo draws a card from his deck " I play my own pot of greed, I activate call of the haunted to revive my Arsenal Summoner (ATK, 1600)" a holo-image of a man wearing a blue robe appears "next I give him this, Wicked-Breaking Flamberge – Baou (ATK, 1600+800) and then I summon Guardian Baou (ATK, 800),"

A Fiend monster took the field with an almost vampiric appearance. Ichigo wasn't done yet "Next comes my trap card Ojama Trio" three odd looking creatures take the remaining monster spaces on the kids field "Then I equip Guardian Baou with Twin Swords of Flashing Light-Tryce (Baou ATK, 800-500) and with stop defense I force a token to attack mode."

Ichigo hadn't played in awhile or often but he knew what he was doing "Guardian Baou (ATK, 800-500) attack two Ojama tokens" Baou's hands grabbed the twin swords granting him two strikes, the blades slashed shattering the holograms. "Next his attack points are raised by 1000 each time he destroys a monster you control" Guardian Baou (ATK, 2800-500) and you lose 300 from each token destroyed.

Ichigo 2200/ Brat 3100

"Arsenal Summoner attack his Dark Blade!" the man with the blue robe took his new sword and shattered the monster.

Ichigo 2200/ Brat 2500

The boy liked how Ichigo was playing his guardian cards but he still had a job to do "I dra-" Ichigo cut the boy off "this is fun and all but, why don't I just call your parents I shouldn't have to do this" Ichigo started to undo the duel disk but the boy caught his attention and he shouted "don't do it Ichigo we haven't finished the game yet!"

A familiar voice came from behind Ichigo "It's getting to be quite a good show" Ichigo turned around to see that it was Bakura speaking "it'd be a shame to not finish it." Ichigo being a good host stopped his previous action and decided to continue the game "…fine." The boy drew his card.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** MEANWHILE IN A CONFERENCE AT THE PARADIUS COMPANY** ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last chapter_

_Rafael thought for a moment "Sarah don't worry about it, if its so important, I guess I'll hear him out, I have security if I need it, Valon I will contact you as soon as I'm done here." Valon shrugged "Don't take too long mate my idea is burnin." The screen went blank, Rafael's attention went to the door. As it opened His eyes widened as the guest walked in. He could not believe his eyes "W-What are you doing here?"_

_Back to our story_

The man walked into the room with a commanding presence "Rafael it's been too long." Rafael still wore a shocked expression "Not long enough Dartz...guys, you can leave" the man now identified as Dartz looked at Rafael as the two guards left "When we last worked together, you worked to gather souls for me through using The Seal of Orichalcos, this you did so that I could raise the leviathan and cleanse the world."

Dartz watched the expression of Rafael turn from shock to serious "And thankfully we were stopped by the pharaoh and his friends, now I come to you to ask you to join me again only this time we fight The Seal of Orichalcos and the fool who decided to use its ancient power after the defeat of the great leviathan."

Rafael stood up from his seat "The leviathan was defeated how can its ancient power be used!" Rafael was confused and needed answers. Dartz lowered his head "The leviathan was defeated but its power remained though weakened it remained the Orichalcos stones remained, I could feel something happen and I rushed back to this world only to see my worst fears come to fruition."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Outside the Kurosaki home **------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo sensed something wrong the moment the boy drew the card "What is that?" no sooner had Ichigo asked his question then the boy's field spell slot opened "Now Ichigo behold my newest card The Seal of Orichalcos!" an ominous green light circles the playing field, the same light finds itself on the boy's forehead and the forehead of each head of Chimera. "And now all my monsters gain 500 extra attack points, and if you lose this duel Ichigo you lose you soul!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Hotel temporary residential area **------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi and his friends all woke up to this familiar power. Joey was the first to make it to the window in their hotel "Hey Yug, you might wanna come see this" Yugi was tired as he walked up to the same window rubbing his eye "what is it jo-?"

Yugi had to stop himself mid sentence "No, this can't be…we already stopped the leviathan." The two heard knocking at there door Joey opened the door and Tristan barged through "Hey are you guys seeing this…I guess you are." Joey noticed his deck on the table in his room was glowing and then saw Yugi's deck glow as well "Hey Yug?" Joey drew the top card from his deck it was The Claw of Hermos. Yugi drew the top card from his deck it was "The Eye of Timaeus?"

Duke closely followed Tristan "Guys, this could present a serious problem." Tea stayed in her room looking at the green light of a power she wished she would never see again "No…" it was all she could whisper.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Kaiba corp. **------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto's deck began to glow without his notice Mokuba walked into his office "Brother your cards, look!" Seto was confused as to why his cards would glow he picked up the top card and widened his eyes. "What is it brother?" Seto composed himself quickly "The Fang of Critias?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**PARADIUS COMPANY **------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dartz could not stress the seriousness of the situation when he sensed it. "The Seal of Orichalcos has been just been played."

Rafael's eyes widened he couldn't believe what he was hearing "Who has the remains of the Orichalcos power?" Dartz could only be honest with this answer "I do not know who it is, but I am sure if we find the Pharaoh we will find whoever has done this unforgivable act." Dartz extended his hand "will you help me Rafael?"

Rafael gave it some thought and shook his hand "I guess I don't have much choice, I'll speak to Valon and Alister about this." Dartz could barely believe that Rafael would help him after their last work related experience but his defeat at the hands of the Pharaoh set him straight and he would repay his debt. Dartz was half way out the door when Rafael said something for him to hear "I thought you were dead?"

Dartz turns around "I was, but I find I can not quietly sleep in my grave while the Orichalcos is still a threat to this world." With that Dartz walked out leaving Rafael with a number to contact him should he find anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Back outside the Kurosaki home **------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mere thought was crazy, a card designed to steal the loser's soul but Ichigo could sense the spiritual pressure coming from the seal. Bakura was rather amused. Ichigo looked at the field "You can't be serious kid?" Bakura answered for the boy "Oh but Ichigo he is very serious."

Ichigo turned his attention to Bakura "Bakura, what do you know about this?" Bakura had no obligation to answer but this was too much fun "The Seal of Orichalcos, as the boy mentioned, when played puts the highest stake on a game, the loser's soul! I suggest winning and soon." Bakura's tone revealed his enjoyment of the situation.

Ichigo could not believe his ears "Bakura did you put this brat up to this?" Bakura heard the slight tinge of anger hidden in Ichigo's voice "Is that really important right now? I believe it's still his turn!" Ichigo turned to the boy "We can stop this it's not to late!"

The unnamed boy scoffed at this remark "The seal has been played and cannot not be undone until a winner is decided!" the fierce monster the boy had summoned took on a much more threatening appearance. "I play the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive and then fusion sage" the boy retrieved his Dark Blade. "Next I merge dark blade and pitch-dark dragon and summon dark blade the dragon knight (ATK, 2200+500). The seal taking shape on its forehead"

"Now Chimera the flying mythical beast (ATK, 2100+500) attack his Guardian Baou (ATK, 2300)" The beast opened its mouth and viciously clamped down on the helpless guardian. "Dark Blade the dragon knight attack (ATK, 2200+500) his Arsenal Summoner, Dark Sword slash!" The monster flew in close with his new dragon and cut the summoner (ATK, 1600+800) "and by his effect removes your Guardian Baou from the game."

Ichigo 1600/ Brat 2500

Ichigo reluctantly removed Baou from his graveyard and placed him in his pocket "Are you done yet?" Ichigo knew the situation looked bad but he would have to manage, or else. The boy shrugged "Hurry up Ichigo I want to get this over with, I have things that need to be done." Ichigo drew his card "It's not over, I play reload" Ichigo put his only card left back in his deck, shuffled and drew another card and sighed with relief. "I play card of sanctity! This lets us both draw until we each hold six cards."

Both comply with the spell and Ichigo continued "I play scapegoat next (DEF, 0)" four sheep tokens cover four spaces of Ichigo's field "Then I activate cost down" Ichigo discarded a card to his graveyard. "Next I equip your Dark Blade the Dragon knight with Gravity axe- Grarl, and then I summon Guardian Grarl (ATK, 2500)"

The boy began taunting "You've given up haven't you?!" Ichigo held up one card in response drawing the boy's curiosity, Ichigo then showed the boy his card and the expression changed. The boy began to quiver "But I'm supposed to win, I HAVE THE POWER OF THE ORICALCHOS!"

Ichigo did not like this at all but he had no choice "Kid, I really hope this seal stuff is nonsense, I play United We Stand and I equip it to my Guardian Grarl (ATK, 2500+800 for every face-up monster on Ichigo's side of the field)." Ichigo decided to target his chimera "Guardian Grarl (ATK, 6500) attack Chimera the flying mythical beast (ATK, 2100+500) now!" Guardian Grarl ran up and smashed Chimera with his fist shattering its hologram and ending the duel.

Ichigo 1600/ Brat 0

The boy started to show fear and with good reason the Seal of Orichalcos began to shrink and incased the boy "NO, THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!" Ichigo ran to the boy and hit the seal as hard as he could but to no avail. The Green light vanished the boy's body began to fall but Ichigo caught him and laid his body down. Rukia jumped to the ground by the boy's side "N-No way, it really took his soul."

Ichigo stood up "Rukia look after the kid" Rukia nodded as Ichigo began walking towards Bakura "You bastard! What was the point?" Ichigo had his voice raised but not to the point to wake anyone up, he grabbed Bakura by his shirt.

Bakura gave a wicked chuckle "I suggest you let me go Ichigo, after all we have much business to discuss." Ichigo let go of Bakura "What the hell do you mean business, why would I ever work with you, and why shouldn't I beat the hell out of you right now?!"

Bakura straightened out his shirt "Because Ichigo, you would do more harm to the vessel than me even if you could defeat me." This statement threw Ichigo for a loop "Vessel? What the hell are you talking about?" Bakura looked over at Rukia and raised his voice so that Rukia could hear him "I'm sure you can sense It.!"

Rukia knew he expected her to tell Ichigo "Ichigo, I'm not sure about all the details but it seems that a spirit has possessed the real Bakura. Like a sort of Demi-Hollow." Bakura scoffed "Demi-Hollow? Don't insult me! I'm far more creative." Ichigo immediately tried to think of a solution "I'll just perform a Konsō then." Bakura laughed "You think that will work on me, HA! Even if it could you still would have a soulless body to deal with."

Ichigo looked at the boy then back at Bakura as he began to speak again "Now on to business Ichigo, see that boy's duel disk, take the Seal Of Orichalcos from it and place it in whatever deck you use, from now on you will be working with me to gather souls!" Ichigo was outraged "I refuse to help you Bakura, now fix this, or vessel or not I'll kick your ass!"

"Tch tch Ichigo you refuse, I can't help but wonder why?" Ichigo was surprised by this "isn't it obvious, I will not cause harm to these people for you!" Ichigo had resolve on this but Bakura still wore a smirk on his face "Not even for someone you love Ichigo?"

Ichigo's had a slight change in expression "Bakura what the hell do you mean?" Bakura held in his hand a single card it's back facing Ichigo "This would be what I mean." All Ichigo saw was the back of a card "You think some card is going to make me help you steal souls?"

Bakura's smirk turned into an evil grin his voice dripping with amusing confidence "Oh Ichigo I wouldn't call this just some card!" Bakura's hand turned the card's image to face Ichigo. Rukia noticed that Ichigo's whole body stiffened "Ichigo what's going on?" Rukia shouted hoping to get an answer. Ichigo's face went from pissed to shock the second the card was turned.

Bakura noticed his reaction "I thought this would get your attention." Bakura's gaze turned to Rukia "We need a moment if you don't mind?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**The Seal of Orichalcos has resurfaced even after the defeat of the Great Leviathan its power weak but useable, what is the method to Bakura's madness?**

**And what has Ichigo I total shock? **

**Find out next chapter!**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter I wasn't sure if I wanted to type the duels, and yes card of sanctity has its anime effect because the real effect sucks. Now I won't demand review but I would like some, I will try to update regularly, reviews won't affect that, but I would appreciate reviews. I know I probably missed some grammar errors but I try.


	4. Chapter 4

Let's begin the mayhem I don't think I will need anymore Dueling but I wanted to establish several things with them, Chad uses Armor Cards like Valon, Ichigo plays the Guardian deck for his namesake. Gundam fight Ready! GO!

**-Last chapter-**

_ "Tch tch Ichigo you refuse, I can't help but wonder why?" Ichigo was surprised by this "Isn't it obvious, I will not cause harm to these people for you!" Ichigo had resolve on this but Bakura still wore a smirk on his face "Not even for someone you love Ichigo?"_

_Ichigo's face had a slight change in expression "Bakura what the hell do you mean?" Bakura held in his hand a single card it's back facing Ichigo "This would be what I mean." All Ichigo saw was the back of a card "You think some card is going to make me help you steal souls?"_

_ Bakura's smirk turned into an evil grin his voice dripping with amusing confidence "Oh Ichigo I wouldn't call this just some card!" Bakura's hand turned the card's image to face Ichigo. Rukia noticed that Ichigo's whole body stiffened "Ichigo what's going on?" Rukia shouted hoping to get an answer. Ichigo's face went from pissed to shock the second the card was turned._

_Bakura noticed his reaction "I thought this would get your attention." Bakura's gaze turned to Rukia "We need a moment if you don't mind?"_

**-Onto the new chapter-**

Bakura hated waiting, anyone who knew him could attest to that "Ichigo, I haven't got all day!" Ichigo was struggling with his answer as Rukia walked up beside him "Rukia…go inside" Rukia picked up on the grave tone "What is it Ichigo?" When Rukia tried to see the card Bakura turned it away "This is not for your eyes, I suggest you listen to Ichigo"

Rukia began walking back but stopped "Ichigo I shouldn't leave you alone with this gu-" Ichigo still in shock and in a hurry to figure out what the hell was going on turned his attention to Rukia cutting her off "GO INSIDE!" Rukia had no idea what was going on but jumped up to his window.

Bakura turned the card back to face Ichigo, Bakura was amused watching Ichigo try to find words to say "What is that? …" Ichigo struggled with the rest of his question. Bakura smirked "Don't play stupid even though you play the part so well" Bakura shook the card a bit "You are well aware of what this means, it means I have leverage, it's called a trapped soul which I can send to the horrible pits of the shadow realm anytime I please."

Bakura laughed he noticed Ichigo's fists clenching "Oh this is my favorite part, it's where you realize that if you care anything about this poor soul you will do as I say." Ichigo was at a loss. Ichigo was giving Bakura a most intense glare "How?...There's just no way" Ichigo mentally cringed "Oh Ichigo, I can tell that you need some time to think, I will allow you time to think it over, I'm going back to sleep we have a busy day tomorrow."

Bakura walked back to the door and looked back "Oh and Ichigo, I'm known for many things and patience is not one of them". When the door closed Ichigo ran to the now unconscious boy and brought him into the clinic. Ichigo moved the boy to a bed and ran up to his fathers room. "Dad! Get down here!" Isshin was down in no time "Son whats going on? What happened to him?" Ichigo went through the normal procedure as far as he knew it to help a patient.

"H-He fainted." Ichigo wanted to tell the truth but despite how crazy his dad can be even Isshin wouldn't buy the -his soul was stolen by a card- story. Isshin looked over the soulless body and back to Ichigo "Is there anything else I need to know?" Ichigo shook his head and reviewed the moments after the duel in his mind over and over, he left his dad to the patient and went up to his room and shut the door Rukia was waiting.

Ichigo had questions "Rukia, what the hell just happened?" Rukia was still trying to wrap her mind around the situation "I'm sorry Ichigo but I don't know what to make of this." Ichigo ran out of his room slamming his door and running down the stairs he almost made it out when a hand gripped his shoulder, it was Isshin "Son is everything okay?" This was not the normal everyday Isshin, his tone was grave and serious this threw Ichigo off but only for a second "I'm going out for a while" with that Ichigo ran out the door. He ran towards the Urahara shop, a mix of emotions hitting him like a raging tsunami.

**-The Urahara Shop-**

"URAHARA!" Ichigo was out of breath panting as the door of the shop opened. "Well, well if it isn't Ichigo Kurosaki, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Uryū was close behind Ichigo "You sensed it too Ichigo?" Ichigo nodded "I watched it happen." Kisuke could not remember a time when he had seen such a serious look on Ichigo's face "Come in, both of you, we have much to discuss." They followed him in and sat down.

Urahara was making some tea for his guests giving Uryū and Ichigo some time to talk. Uryū pushed up his glasses "What happened Ichigo? What was that strange power I felt?" Ichigo shook his head "You wont believe it but I had a late night duel and the brat who woke me up for it played a card that took his soul when he lost."

Uryū made no facial reaction "Your right, I don't believe you." Ichigo looked at the Quincy with anger "Why you annoying little-" Urahara walked in and greeted them with tea "Before I answer your questions I need you to answer mine. Lets start with, the circumstances surrounding your ordeal. "Ichigo began his retelling of the events starting with the brat who broke his window, moving on to Bakura, then the brat losing his soul, but left out the detail of Bakura's hostage.

Kisuke rubbed his chin in thought taking in Ichigo's story "Hmm. Well it would seem as though this Bakura character has gotten a hold of some dangerous power, interesting. What else can you tell me? "Just then Uryū remembered something "Bakura, he was wearing something similar to that famous kid."

Urahara found this interesting "Was he know?, Well after examining the artifact from Yugi myself, I could sense the presence of another soul inside it, he too may be subject to possession. "Uryū was still skeptical of this soul stealing card story but he knew he had seen and heard stranger things and decided to speak up "Now we just need to decide how we should handle the exchange students, and we need to know more about these artifacts" Both Ichigo and Uryū turned there attention to Urahara.

Kisuke adjusted his hat slightly and began to explain as best he could what happened "Of course I have some knowledge but it's extremely limited, Ichigo what you experienced was a Shadow game, although it doesn't sound like Bakura directly started the shadow game, " Ichigo replayed the scene in his head, the boy playing the card that changed the game completely.

"Both of you need to be very careful around the exchange students, I don't know if the other exchange students are with Bakura but there is no evidence to the contrary, Ichigo don't provoke them, we have no idea what they are capable of, now we just need to figure out what they intend to do from here." Ichigo looked up at the shop keeper "I'm going home, we'll continue this later." The events of the night reeling in his head he left and Uryū soon after.

The shop keeper sat there in silence for a few seconds and gave his famous grin "So, how long have you been there?" A robed figure walked into the room, Urahara quickly took notice of the golden item around the stranger's neck, the robed man waited until he was directly across from Urahara to speak "My name is Shadi, we have much to discuss."

Kisuke's grin did not fade his eyes still on the artifact "Clearly." Kisuke was in for one heck of night, he could feel it.

**Kurosaki home that night-**

Isshin was waiting up for his son after all he was a worried father. Ichigo came through the door silently trying not to wake his sisters. "Son is everything okay?" Ichigo was tired and his father could tell "Yeah" he lied "How's the kid?" Isshin shook his head "Still unconscious, you should get some sleep, He'll be okay son."

Ichigo walked into his room tired when his door shut Rukia appeared "Ichigo, you need to tell me who was on that card, I know you took the boy's cards. You can't seriously be considering this can you? " Ichigo looked up at Rukia and in a slightly angered tone responded "Shut up, I don't have to tell you anything." Rukia was horrified that Ichigo would ever consider such an offer "I need to know what we're dealing with." in a soft pleading tone Ichigo spoke "Please, just let me sleep." Rukia had never seen Ichigo like this "We will speak more about this tomorrow."

Ichigo got under his covers and turned away from Rukia, she of course disappeared into his closet. Later that night Ichigo sat up in his bed, the nights events keeping him awake, the image on the card fresh in his mind even now Ichigo could not stop thinking of the soul on the card, his memories taking him to places he hated going to, wondering if he could take souls to keep this one safe, his fists tightly clench his sheets as he struggles with all this going through his mind he comes full circle back to the soul on Bakura's card, his leverage and whispers only to himself "Mother."

**Bakura deals a devastating blow to Ichigo, what will the Shinigami Representative do?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**-**Sorry the update took so long.I hope you liked reading this chapter, please review, and as always I apologize for any errors I missed. I know the chapter is kinda short but I really liked the wrap up.


End file.
